


Vegas

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Unless, of course, you happen to find yourself eternally bound to an archangel in holy matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel groaned as he woke up. It had been a long time since he’d drank enough to have a hangover. He soon realized that he wasn’t alone in the bed, but he wasn’t too worried. It wasn’t like he could catch anything. When he realized it was Sam in bed with him, he revised that thought. Sam would definitely not be happy about this. This was gonna hurt. How could he have let this happen? Scratch that. He knew how he could let this happen. He was drunk and his inhibitions were down and he had been in love with the stupid hunter since basically the moment they met and nature had taken its course. He knew he should leave before Sam woke up, but he knew how much worse flying would make his hangover and he just didn’t have the strength. Besides Sam would surely suspect something when he had a sore ass and the only person he’d been drinking with was Gabriel. He had been so happy when Sam had called him for company after Dean abandoned him for some chick on their brother’s Vegas week that he hadn’t even questioned anything and just let himself get blind drunk with the hunter. 

He heard Sam groan and felt him shift in the bed. He allowed a small smile as Sam cuddled closer to him for a moment before he creaked his eyes open, saw who was in bed with him and scrambled away, falling off the edge of the bed with a whimper of pain. “Oh god. I’ll yell at you later, but could you please just heal my hangover now?” Sam managed to croak from the spot on the floor that he hadn’t moved from. 

“Sorry kiddo, no can do. Can’t heal self-inflicted wounds and hangovers count,” Gabriel said weakly. “If I could I’d heal mine too.”

“Water,” Sam groaned. “Water and toast or maybe crackers.” Gabriel managed to snap his fingers and the requested items were sitting next to Sam on the floor and Gabriel got himself a milkshake and an ice cream sundae. His usual hangover remedy. 

It was about an hour before Sam managed to pick himself up off the floor, take a shower, and throw some sweatpants on before collapsing in the chair. He would have preferred the bed, but Gabriel had yet to vacate it and he wasn’t about to go there. He was feeling almost human and he could tell Gabriel had perked up somewhat by now too, so while he was nice enough not to yell and aggravate their still throbbing headaches, he did start berating the archangel. “What the hell happened last night Gabriel?”

“I wish I knew,” he said leaning his head back and trying to remember. 

“I thought angels couldn’t get drunk,” the hunter accused. 

“Not on human alcohol, but you asked me to get drunk with you, I remember that much, so I used some of my own stash to lace my drinks.”

Sam wasn’t nearly as surprised as he might have been that Gabriel had his own alcohol stash that he could get drunk on. He was about to just write it off as one of those stupid things you get drunk and do while in Vegas and never mention it again, but then he looked down at his hand and saw a ring there. Once it clicked in his head, his previous reasons for not yelling flew out the window as he bellowed, “What the hell is this!” holding up his hand to show Gabriel. 

Gabriel blinked at it for a moment, mind still not firing on all cylinders before looking down at his own hand and seeing a matching ring. “Fuck!” was the only thing Gabriel could manage to say. Oh well. So they would get an annulment or something. It could be worse. They could be…oh shit. He had glanced down at his chest to see the marking he had there of Sam’s name in Enochian and his eyes widened. How the hell had they managed to find what had to be the only real priest in Vegas?

Sam looked down at his own chest at that and saw some marking there too. “And a tattoo!” he yelled. He didn’t question the lack of pain or redness around it. There were some perks to having an archangel around after all. 

Gabriel winced, both at the volume and the implications that he was now realizing. So much for an annulment. Real priest plus soulmates equals eternally bound, though why the hell a real priest would ever marry two people as obviously smashed as they must have been was another good question. However it happened, telling Sam was a definite no go. Rejection would be bad enough, but if Sam knew they were soulmates and bound forever, it would make it a thousand times worse. Best to just play up the marriage part of it and ignore the rest. “Well, hubby, looks like we’re married,” he joked with a nervous smile. 

“The hell we are. We are going to get this thing annulled or get a divorce or something. Whatever we have to do,” Sam said firmly. 

“No can do, darling,” Gabriel said putting on a cheerful façade to steel himself for what he knew was coming. “I’m an archangel remember. Marriage is a sacred thing.”

“Yeah okay, when done willingly and in our right minds maybe, but on what planet is getting smashed and saying some words we can’t even remember sacred?” 

“Doesn’t matter how it happened. Just matters that it did,” Gabriel said with a smug smirk, his default setting when he was uncomfortable. 

“Damn it Gabriel! This isn’t a game!” Sam snapped. 

“No. It’s not,” Gabriel said trying to be very serious for once to prove how much he knew this wasn’t a game. “Doesn’t change the facts.”

Sam just glared at him for a moment before grabbing a shirt and storming out. Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes against the wave of pain that washed over him, both emotional and physical from the remnants of his hangover. This was a disaster. Even worse was that he was going to have to keep bothering Sam by showing up for at least an hour a day to keep the bond from reacting badly. He was going to have to keep dealing with this rejection every day for the rest of forever. Oh crap. He wouldn’t be able to keep it from Sam forever. Eventually he would notice that he wasn’t aging anymore. Gabriel just banged his head against the headboard, not even caring about his damn headache anymore. With any luck by the time he had no choice but to tell Sam, he would have built thick enough skin for it not to destroy him. That was about the best case scenario he could imagine at this point. 

Gabriel went back to trying to piece together the memories of the previous night. He remembered getting to the bar, Sam bitching about Dean bailing on them during what was supposed to be their brotherly bonding time, telling Gabriel off for trying to be sympathetic and telling him to just get drunk with him and help him forget. Not exactly the kind of order that Gabriel would normally ignore, though in hindsight, he should have. When had they left the bar though? He racked his brain for another minute before a memory flashed through of Sam saying, “You know what would serve Dean right? If he got stuck with you for a brother-in law,” Sam laughed, almost falling off his chair. 

“Why Sammy, are you asking me to marry you?” Gabriel asked laughing along with him. 

“Yeah okay,” Sam slurred and actually fell out of his chair this time while trying to get down on one knee. He managed to get back up into his original intended position and asked, barely intelligible, “Marry me?” 

“Sure,” Gabriel had said, grabbing the hunters hand and leading them out of the bar. The archangel sighed. At least it hadn’t been his idea. That would be one point in his argument to Sam. He turned his mind back to the previous night trying to figure out what had happened after that. They had staggered down the street and Sam tried to pull them into the nearest wedding chapel, but Gabriel just tugged on his hand and led them down to the old church, standing dark in contrast to all the bright lights and chaos around it. The priest there had tried to turn them away; to send them somewhere else, but then…oh god…had he really done that? Gabriel had gone all archangel, shone his grace and the shadows of his wings and ordered the shaking priest to marry them. Crap. 

The same memories were coming back to Sam as he made his way through the halls of the fancy hotel that he could never have afforded in his wildest dreams, trying to find the lobby and thus the exit and get out of there. Examining the memories, he could see that it was just as much his fault as it was Gabriel’s. Sure, Gabriel had intimidated the priest into doing it, but there were a hundred places that would have done it without blinking so that hardly mattered. Sam supposed wanting a priest must have been some dormant archangel thing coming to the surface. What he did blame Gabriel for, however, was not ending this farce immediately. He didn’t buy that whole marriage is sacred argument for a moment. Not from someone who had slept their way through half the species in existence and thrown away his archangel heritage millennia ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam finally found the lobby and pulled out his phone to call Dean. He didn’t care if he woke his brother up or not. It was nearly noon anyway. “What?” Dean answered gruffly and sounded about as bad as Sam felt. 

“You should know that since you left me alone last night, you now have an archangel as a brother in law,” Sam snapped. 

“Oh crap. Please tell me you mean Gabriel.”

“What the hell? You want Gabriel as a brother in law? Gabriel?” Sam asked incredulously and more than a little irritated. 

“Well no. Obviously not. But you said archangel. Of the four…well…at least he won’t try to kill us or take over the world,” Dean said matter-of-factly. 

Sam would give him that, but it still didn’t mean it was a good thing. “That doesn’t matter! I married Gabriel!” 

“Geez. Take a chill pill Sammy,” Dean said lazily. “It’s Vegas. People get married all the time. Just get an annulment.”

“Oh I would love that. Believe me. But apparently archangels don’t do annulments…or divorces,” Sam spat.

“Okay, so you stay married. It sucks, but face facts. We’re hunters. Marriage isn’t in the cards for either of us anyway so it’s not like it’ll cause any issues if you have a piece of paper that says you’re married,” Dean told him attempting to be reasonable. 

“That’s not the point!” Sam yelled, causing many people in the lobby to look at him as if he had some sort of disease. He just didn’t understand why Dean wasn’t as upset about this as he was. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it? You were the one who apparently was dumb enough to get drunk with the guy,” Dean said starting to lose his patience. 

Sam gritted his teeth and said, “Just come get me.”

“Okay. Where are you?” Dean asked pointedly. 

Sam looked around for a sign or something to tell him where he was. “The Palazzo.”

“Whoa. Fancy. At least your new hubby doesn’t skimp on the accommodations,” Dean laughed and Sam hung up on him. 

Sam went outside and sat on the bench for almost an hour before he saw Dean pulling up. He huffed and got in the car none too gently, ignoring Dean’s indignant cry, as he snapped, “Took you long enough.”

“Well I assumed you would rather I be dressed, plus I had to take my date back to her car. I got here as quick as I could Samantha,” Dean rolled his eyes. Sam crossed his arms and glared at his brother the whole way back to their motel. “Seriously Sam. I get that you don’t like the guy but don’t you think you’re being a little too pissy about this? I mean, why’d you even call him if you hate him so much.

“Well who else was I supposed to call when you ditched me? And it’s not that I don’t like him. I mean, I don’t really, but it’s more that I don’t trust him.”

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked incredulously. “The guy literally died for us, then since he was resurrected he’s spent half his time pulling our asses out of the fire without asking for anything in return and you don’t trust him?” 

“He may not ask for anything but he bitches about it constantly,” Sam pointed out. 

“Well maybe if he got as much as a simple thank you or at least fewer caustic remarks he might not bitch about it as much,” Dean said. 

“I don’t see you falling on your knees thanking him,” Sam snapped. 

“He gets what passes for thanks from me,” meaning a grateful nod, “but you’re different. You’re all polite and kind to everyone except him. You call and he shows up, saves you, does whatever else you want with you snapping at him the whole time. If I were him I’d have left our asses to our fate a long time ago.” Dean had sat on this for far too long and now that his brother was married to the archangel, he couldn’t in good conscience keep quiet anymore. 

Sam gaped at his brother for a moment before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Is this some trick? Are you really Dean?” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Dean threw his hands up in defeat. 

That was enough to convince Sam, mostly, and he started to think about what Dean had said. He didn’t really treat Gabriel so badly did he? He thought back to the previous night. He had called Gabriel and started bitching about Dean and when Gabriel tried to be sympathetic Sam had snapped at him. Told him to shut up. He didn’t call for sympathy he just wanted someone to get drunk with. So yeah, that was a little mean, but he was in a bad mood. He thought about last week when they’d gotten in over their head in a twelve vamp nest and Gabriel came to save them. He’d killed all the vampires and healed both hunters and Sam’s response had been, “What the hell are you doing here?” and it had just gone downhill from there. Gabriel made a joke about them getting themselves killed and Sam just snapped that they didn’t need his help and why wouldn’t he just leave them alone but Gabriel just kept joking like he didn’t care, so what did it matter? If Gabriel didn’t care, then why would Dean. Unless…unless Gabriel did care and he just joked to cover it up. Like back in that hotel when he died for them. That would be very like him. God Sam really was an asshole. Maybe that’s what this whole staying married thing was about. Learning to get along. 

As they were pulling up in the motel, they had barely gotten their door open before they saw a woman running towards them screaming. Dean grabbed her as she ran by and tried to calm her down. When he asked her what was wrong, she started babbling about some guy killing her boyfriend and then his skin melted and then he looked like her boyfriend. Sam rolled his eyes. What were the odds that there was a shifter in their motel. More likely she’d had a little too much to drink, but they had to check it out. No sooner than Sam and Dean shared a look conveying the same sentiment, but a guy walked up from the direction she had come. “Sorry guys. She gets a little paranoid and hysterical when she gets into the drugs,” he said with a laugh. 

Sam had a brief flash of memory from the night before about getting a silver wedding ring saying it could come in handy. That had Sam reaching out his hand to the guy, just to be sure as he said, “Oh no problem. We know how that goes.” 

As soon as the guy’s hand met his, Sam gripped it tightly in what could be considered a firm handshake if nothing happened, but sure enough his skin started to sizzle and he hissed in pain before his eyes widened and he shoved them both into their motel room. Sam cursed himself. Other than the ring all their silver was in the trunk. This was supposed to be a vacation not a hunting trip so all they had was their normal weapons on them. Sam tried to keep the guy occupied while Dean made a run for the trunk, but the guy was good. Between the girl clinging to Dean and screaming and every time he managed to get away from her the guy would pull him back in and he couldn’t manage to get out. They were both getting their asses kicked and Sam was left wondering for the thousandth time why monsters always had to be so much stronger than humans. 

Suddenly Gabriel popped in and placed a hand lazily on the guy’s head and smote him. As he fell to the ground dead, Gabriel went over to the woman and placed a finger on her forehead and she disappeared, then went to heal both hunters. “What did you do with her?” Sam asked. 

“She will wake up in her own room with no memory of this morning,” Gabriel told him. Sam had tried to keep any accusation out of his voice, but judging by Gabriel’s defensive tone he hadn’t completely succeeded. “I swear, can’t leave you two alone for five minutes without you trying to get yourselves killed. I do have a life you know…”

“Thank you,” Sam interrupted his tirade. 

Gabriel just stopped dead in his tracks and blinked uncomprehendingly at the hunter for a moment. “Huh?” 

“Thank you. For helping us, for healing us, for fixing her. Thank you,” Sam said earnestly. He would have laughed at the look on the archangel’s face if it weren’t for the guilt that he was feeling over the fact that a simple apology baffled him so much. 

“Um…you’re welcome?” Gabriel said watching him warily and confused as if waiting for the punch line. When none came, he just left. 

Dean had no compunction about laughing, but he was nice enough to wait until Gabriel had left before he doubled over. “Did you see the look on his face?! That was priceless.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam just frowned at the empty space in front of him and turned to Dean. “You wanna go grab some lunch so I can call Gabriel back and talk to him real quick?” 

“Sure, fine. Was gonna go grab some food before I went to pick you up anyway,” Dean said with a shrug wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t just doing this because Sam asked. 

Once he was gone, Sam prayed for Gabriel. Sam didn’t even give the archangel a chance to speak before he said, “I get it Gabriel. I’ve been an asshole to you and I’m sorry.”

“Okay…but get what?” Gabriel asked confused about where all this was coming from. 

“I get what you’re trying to prove with this whole marriage thing, but don’t you think it’s taking things a little far?” Sam asked.

“You think I did this on purpose?” Gabriel asked defensively. 

“Well, no, maybe, I don’t know if the initial wedding part was on purpose, but we can end this ridiculous charade now,” Sam said. 

“You think our marriage is a ‘ridiculous charade’? Wow Sammy. That hurts,” Gabriel said theatrically putting a hand over his heart for emphasis. 

“Would you please just can the jokes already and just get us out of this?” Sam asked annoyed. 

“As I’ve already told you, I can’t,” Gabriel said frustrated. 

“You can’t really expect me to believe that,” Sam scoffed. 

“Believe it or don’t. I don’t care. It doesn’t change facts,” Gabriel said as he disappeared again. 

Sam just huffed a sigh and plopped into the chair. He refused to believe that Gabriel was telling the truth. He refused to just accept the fact that he was married to the annoying archangel for the rest of his life. He did, however, try to do what Dean suggested and just forget about it. It was just a piece of paper. It didn’t have to mean anything. It was this belief that led him to trying to prove it by picking up a woman that night. 

When he got her back to the motel, he tried to ignore how wrong it felt kissing her. It wasn’t until he couldn’t even get it up at all that he knew this wasn’t going to work. Was it just some part of his brain recognizing that he was married so his body wouldn’t respond? He was determined to get over this, but in the end the girl gave up and left and Sam was just sitting there wondering what the hell was going on. He had never had that problem before. It wasn’t even that he couldn’t get completely hard. There was like zero response at all. Or even negative response. Hell, he got more of a response than that just by rubbing against his pants when he walked. The more he thought about the more his mind came back to Gabriel being involved somehow. 

He decided to get some real answers before he called Gabriel though, so he decided his first call would be to Cas. When the seraph arrived he looked confused that Dean wasn’t there. “Hey Cas, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can.”

“Is it true that angels can’t get divorced once they’re married?” he asked. 

“If you mean married by human means, then yes they can get divorced, but a bonded marriage, no they cannot,” Cas told him. 

“And…um…what’s the difference?” Sam asked getting a sinking feeling like he was in deeper than he knew. 

“Well the bonded marriage is more than just words. It’s a connection between souls, or graces, or grace and soul, or whatever configuration it comes in,” Cas explained. 

Sam opened his mouth to ask Cas another question, but decided not to. There was no reason to drag Cas into this mess. He had enough information now to get something out of Gabriel. He would ask if they were bonded and hope that his sneaking suspicion was wrong and if he said no then he would call bullshit on his no divorce thing. “Thanks Cas.” The seraph nodded and Sam waited until he left before he called Gabriel again. 

Gabriel could tell what had been going on here the second he arrived. He could smell it all over the room and he couldn’t help the wave of jealousy that washed over him. “Have fun?” he sneered hatefully. 

Sam forgot everything he was going to say in the wake of Gabriel’s anger. “You don’t own me,” Sam snapped. 

“That ring on your finger says otherwise,” Gabriel snapped right back. “Let me guess…had a bit of an issue did you?” 

Sam took a deep breath and forced calm. He needed to know what was going on here. Arguments could wait for later. “Are we bonded?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel’s anger faltered as he was caught off guard by the blunt question. “What?” 

“Are we bonded? Because if we aren’t then there is nothing stopping us from getting a divorce,” Sam said pointedly. 

“How did you…” Gabriel started shocked before it dawned on him. “Cassie,” he sighed. 

“Yeah. Needed some confirmation of a few things. So are we bonded?” Sam asked again, this time more firmly. 

“Yes, okay! We are. So maybe now you’ll believe me when I tell you I can’t undo it!” Gabriel said heatedly. Between being stuck in this room that smelled like his husband had just had sex with a woman and the relentless questioning he broke. 

“How could this happen?!” Sam asked voice raising a few octaves and a few decibals. Now that it was real the panic was starting to set in. 

“Simple. Priest plus soulmate equals bond. Happy now?” Gabriel snapped. 

“S-soulmate? What?” Sam asked wide-eyed in barely more than a whisper. 

Gabriel deflated and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned tiredly back against the wall. “Yes. You’re my soulmate,” he said bitterly. He couldn’t deal with this right now, but it seemed he didn’t have much of a choice thanks to his little brother’s big mouth. 

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before any words came out. “Why…why would you put me through all that…mystery spot and tv land…if you knew…or did you…”

“Mystery spot was me sacrificing my chance at ever having you to try to save you. If you had listened…if you had learned to let go…Lucifer would never have been released. TV land was me just trying to get it over with. Waiting for the day you no longer existed was killing me. Like I told you then. I just wanted it to be over,” Gabriel said quietly. 

Sam’s jaw dropped. Gabriel had never told him the reasons behind mystery spot and he had always held it against the archangel, but now that he was spelling it out it made perfect sense. Really nothing else he had done had been that bad, and he had more than made up for everything else. Sam couldn’t deny the fact that his previously overstimulated dick was finally starting to respond again now that Gabriel was in the room. All that attention it got was coming back to bite him in the ass now. He supposed this bond thing was why nothing would happen with someone else. Then it dawned on him what Gabriel had said about sacrificing his chance to have Sam. “Does that mean you want me?” Sam asked. 

“Huh?” Gabriel asked, unsure if this conversation was headed where it seemed to be headed. 

“Do you want me?” Sam asked slowly and he got a very tentative nod from Gabriel even as he looked at him like he expected to be shot down anyway. “Just answer me one question, honestly,” Sam said getting another tentative nod from Gabriel. “Did you do this on purpose?” 

“No,” Gabriel said for once completely honest. “Maybe…and I do mean MAYBE some part of my mind hoped that I might get you into bed that night, but I never would have trapped you into a permanent commitment you didn’t want. Not if I had known what I was doing.”

“I believe you,” Sam said after scrutinizing him for a moment. He tried not to think too much before the next thing he said or he would lose his nerve, so he just blurted out, “So since we’re stuck anyway, we might as well play it out and see what happens.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. Did Sam mean what he thought he meant? “What are you saying?” Sam closed the distance between them and kissed Gabriel hard and the archangel’s breath caught. Gabriel pulled away after a second and said, “Wait…not here.” He had felt Sam starting to get hard against him and he knew where this was going or at least where he hoped it was going and he wasn’t about to do this here. 

“Why not?” Sam asked confused. 

“I can still smell you and HER,” he curled up his nose. 

“Oh. Right. Okay.”

With the hunter’s agreement, Gabriel whisked them back to the room they had vacated that morning and pulled Sam back into a desperate kiss as they tumbled into the bed.


End file.
